


BTS: Stigma

by bangtan_only



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Multi, Playboy Jeon Jungkook, bts college au, bts playboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_only/pseuds/bangtan_only
Summary: Playboyˈpleɪbɔɪ/nouna wealthy man who spends his time enjoying himself, especially one who behaves irresponsibly or is sexually promiscuous.Was getting involved with them worth it?Was ita Blessingora CurseIt will be fine, they said.





	1. Prologue: Mark of Disgrace

H.I.T High school.

This school was infamous for having students which are polar opposite. It’s either you are the best or the worst. There are even separate blocks to differentiate between the what society thought to be “good” students and “bad” students. That’s just the way it goes, your grades define you, whether you like it or not. To those who believe it doesn’t, then good luck to you.

You were transferred here in your second year much to your displeased. You came from one of the top 5 high school in Seoul with straight As but after failing one-third of your subjects in your first year, you decided that the elitist culture in your school didn’t suit you which is what landed you here.

You were definitely worried. Transferred student never really got the best treatment in high school and you definitely plan on being as low-key as possible in your new school. You sighed. New school means, new environment, new teacher, new people. Eww.

Well, you can only blame yourself for being less than intelligent. Holiday was over and you are now shuffling to your first class of the year. You adjusted your brick-brown buckled backpack on your shoulders and strolled through the school compounds, taking in the new environment. You look at your timetable and the first lesson was a lecture for Economics at lecture hall 24.

“Where in the world is lecture 24?!” you grumbled underneath your breath.

A tap on your shoulder shook you right out of your reverie. A tall man around your age or slightly older beamed brightly at you.

“Are you new here ? or did the holiday wiped your memory of school out of you?” He laughed. To say he was handsome was an understatement. He was just like model or even better. When you didn’t reply he decided to continue.

“Well. I am on my way to lecture 24. If you don’t mind you can join me.” He winked, this guy sure have a way to win girls heart.

“Yes. Thank you so much.” you blurt out, before quickening your pace to catch up to him.

“What’s your name ? I am-” he reached his hand out to shake hands with you. You shook his hand, unable to hear his name properly due to the unrelenting winds. What was it? but you decided it wasn’t important.

“Nice to meet you. The name’s (Y/n)”

“So we are lecture mates now i guess ?” he laughed. If his laugh can get any cuter you internally blush if it was possible.

“Hm. Yes.”

“So. (Y/n). you want to join me and my friends ?”

“Err. It’s okay actually. I don’t want to interrupt. But really. Thank you for the offer.”

“Then alrights! I will see you around sweetheart.” he beamed as the both of you entered the lecture hall, waving his large hands at you, before opting for one of the last row in the lecture hall, plopping himself next to a silvered coloured hair man that if you would say is as equally charming as him.

It seems as though your start was not too bad, having a handsome man help you on your first day. You wished your day would carry on as beautiful as it started off.  
You picked the seat in the middle, far end of centre column of various seats as you watched students strolling in without a care in the world as the lecturer stands on the stage arms crossed yet unable to do anything. Oh and did i forget to mention? You are not in the smartest blocks. The direct opposite to be exact.

3 girls took the seat beside you, they were extremely pretty, is this school full of attractive people? Feeling a little self-conscious. You were trying to focus on the lesson when the girls beside you couldn’t stop talking for a minute. You were more than irritated per se. They were talking about guys and their boyfriends. Oh lord save you. About changing boyfriends and who they plan to date with. It would be nice if they can keep that information to themselves. You make a mental note to never seat in this seat again. As if god cannot do you any dirty. They decided to speak to you.

“Hi. Never seen you before. Are you new ?” The right to your left asked.

“But then again, i never notice the not popular so.” The girls snickered.

You were surprise at your self control and plastered on a smile.

“Yeah. Just continue treating me like how you all use to.” You cannot imagine if you told them you were new. All the thoughts of being bullied rushed across your mind.

“Don’t mind me.” you smiled lightly then return to listen to the lecture. Well sh*t. You were distracted by the girls and ended up not knowing where the lecture is at. What a fine day. The first day of school and you have much to catch up on. You cursed mentally at yourself.

The girls also ignored you and continued their non-stop chatter. You wondered when would they actually keep their mouth shut for once. Internally rolling your eyes, you prayed the lesson would end sooner.

\-   
After what seems like 15mins, the bell rang and the rustling of students books and bags filled the lecture hall. You quickly pack your bags and head towards the exit when the exit was filled with people.

“Goddamn it. These people walk that slowly to cause a Jam ?” You cursed as you tried shuffling in the sea of people. The girl beside you scoffed.

“What do you know ? Are you new here? It’s BTS!”

“BTS? I don’t care what is that but i need to get out of here. fast.”

“They are the flower boys of HIT! some of them are in our lecture. I bet the others are waiting for them.” Another girl replied you.

It was a familiar name. The boy that help you before? Well, you got to give it to him, he was helpful and attractive no wonder the amount of girls fangirling over him and his friends.

You would wish you know more about the guys, before getting too deep.

But was it a blessing or a curse ?


	2. Unknown Territory

Squeezing your pathetic self through the crowd, you wish you were thinner. You manage to catch a glimpse of what people call “BTS.” There were five extremely flamboyant looking men leaning against the railing outside of your lecture theatre. Including the man that helped you before and his silver coloured hair friend. As they started to walk away, the crowd disperse. You have to give it to them really. If beauty was a word, it would be those boys.

 

Knowing it was your break time currently, you decided to have your meal at the most famous canteen in the campus. Well, people said you have to try it if you are in HIT. No harm trying right? But how wrong were you. When you entered the canteen, it was brimming with humans. Apparently both good and bad students come here to dine. You can assume that there is no seat for a loner like you. But food is not something you would give up on. Not in another hundred years. You queue for the korean food stall and get a take-out.

Good thing was that it is cheap. At least.

 

Bringing your lunch and your homemade chocolate malt drink, you settled yourself on the rooftop of your school block. Finally. Alone but with food. The moment you opened your flask to have a sip of your chocolatey goodness, a rough voice interrupted you.

 

“Hey. You are in the wrong place.” The man plopped himself down right beside you.

 

“Sorry what?”

 

He pointed to you and then himself, “That is my seat and this area is taken.”

 

“It’s either you really don’t know, or you are trying to get BTS attention. I hate women like you. Is fame really that important for you girls?” he scoffed.

 

This man have a foul mouth and attitude. Who comes flaming a person they just met ? You recognised the mint hair, he was one of the five boys earlier. Whatever. Damn his good looking face but you are not taking it lying down.

 

“Firstly, i apologise for sitting in your "area,” it isn’t yours to begin with. But it’s a unspoken rule since you sit there from the start so that’s fine. I am new here so pardon me.“

 

"Next, who do you think you are? Not all girls would come throwing themselves at you. Just because you think you guys have a nice face. So you need to get that in your complacent head.” You didn’t let him speak as you pack up your lunch and head right pass him to the other end of the roof. Suga stood still.

 

-

 

The BTS members were chatting heartily with one another when they see Suga talking to a girl. It is not an everyday occurrence that Suga interacts with women even though many tried to get him to budge. So BTS being the cheerful bunch decided to watch the unique scene in front of them.

 

“Damn. That girl got guts, flaming Suga-hyung like that.” J-hope laughed, amused by the fact someone scolded the great, grumpy and cold Suga.

 

“Oh ?” Taehyung blurted out once he recognised the familiar silhouette in which the BTS members glance at him.

 

“I know that girl.” he answered their questioning glances.

 

“Is that your new target ?” Jimin nudged his shoulders.

 

“Maybe. You can say that.” Taehyung winked at them.

 

Taehyung decided to step forward and cut in before you can move.

 

“Hey. (Y/n)! It’s you again.” Taehyung cheered before entering your vision.

 

“Oh hey. I will get going now.” You smiled lightly before continuing your way.

 

“Waitwaitwait. Are you alone ? Do you want to join us ?” He gestured towards the group of boys behind him. When you made eye contact with the man you quarrelled before you decided joining them wasn’t a good idea. Furthermore, who can guess what would happen to you if you were caught sitting around the girls’ beloved BTS. As far as you are tired with your hectic life, you value it.

 

“It’s fine really. Thank you. You are very kind.” you nodded your head.

 

“Then see you around! Here you go!” He pulled out a sleek black namecard and handed it to you.

 

“Just call me if you need anything.” He winked and joined his friends.

 

“Thank you.” your words went unheard as he wandered off. A good-looking yet gentlemanly guy.

 

But just how wrong were you ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I am finally back. Here is the long awaited chapter.
> 
> So, i have decided to make this into a series. Feed backs are welcomee.
> 
> \- J.L


	3. Priorities

Day 2 of school haven’t ended and you are already mentally dead. It’s not your fault really, it’s been near 12 hours of school, anyone would be drained by now. Just one more hour (Y/n). You mentally encouraged yourself. With no close friends you felt quite alone and school was even more boring. Yet, you were what people call a “lonewolf”, because of your stoic face, nobody really dared to bully you. And with that advantage comes the disadvantage that nobody dared to make friends with you. Just Great.

 

You decide to visit the washroom before going to your next class. It was dark and empty inside, like how are you feeling save for the fact that your feelings don’t stink. How on earth did people manage to get a toilet so dirty? You tried flicking on the light but was still face with darkness. Guessing your luck ran out, and cursing your bladder you decided to use it in darkness. After relieving yourself, you tried to unlock the door, but to no avail.

 

“What the heck?!” you cursed.

 

“That’s it. I must have used up a whole 10 year of unluckiness.” You decided to scream.

 

“Anyone out there ? I need some help thank you!”

5 minutes gone by, and all your shouting was in vain.

My teacher would realised i am not in class and come searching for me won’t they? You prayed to whatever divine power that was there to help you. You wanted to call someone for help but you didn’t know anyone in school and calling your parents who live miles away isn’t really an option. When you gasped.

 

“Taehyung!”

 

You scrambled for his number and paused before you dialed it. What is the most stupid thing you can say to a person you never even knew for more than 48 hours ? A good-looking man at that.

 

“i am stuck in the toilet can you help me?“ You contemplate if you should remain stuck in the toilet or embarrass yourself. Going for the latter, because it seems wiser, you pressed the dial button.

 

-

 

Taehyung was making out with one of the girls when he felt his phone vibrate. Irritated, he reach for his phone in his breast pocket before pulling away from the girl. Unknown number displayed on his screen, wanting to ignore the call and continue with what he was doing, yet something move him to actually pick up his phone. He didn’t know what is was. He just felt like he needed to.

 

"Hello?” His husky, deep voice called out.

 

“Hello. Is this Taehyung-ssi ?” You meekly replied.

 

“Who’s this? If you want to get back together is a no alrights ? I am hanging up.”

 

“Wait! Taehyung, it’s me (Y/n).”

 

“ Oh! (Y/n). Sorry for earlier. What’s up?”

 

“I am in a little bit of trouble and i need help.”

 

“Are you okay?! Where are you ? ”

 

“Erm. Taehyung. Promise me you won’t laugh okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I am kind of stuck in the girls toilet at the 4th floor. Do you mind getting someone to help me?” You immediately heard giggles through the phone.

 

“Hey! you promise not to laugh!” you hushed him

 

“ Sor-ry. It’s just. I am coming to get you.” He reassured you before hanging up the call.

 

He re-adjusted his shirt before grabbing his bag.

 

“Tae! Where are you going ?”

 

“I have something on. Let’s continue next time.” He winks before rushing off to the 4th floor.

 

-

 

“(Y/n)?”

 

“OMG TAEHYUNG IS THAT YOU ?”

 

“Who would it be ?”

 

He unlocked the cubicle you were in with a snicker.

 

“Thank you Taehyung! I thought i was gonna sleep here tonight. I own you one!”

 

“Well. You should have known the 4th floor toilet have issues and you shouldn’t use them. ya know?” He smirks at you .

 

“Well i know now! Stop laughing!” you playfully nudge him.

 

“No smiling too!”

 

“Hey, you said you own me one right?”

 

“Yup.” you replied without hesitation.

 

“ I can ask for anything ?”

 

“If it’s within my means. Yes.”

 

“Okay then. Let’s go on a date.” He eyed you, with a boxy smile.

 

Maybe getting stuck in the toilet is not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Now i am regretting not making this into a one-shot for all members.
> 
> Should i make a series for each members instead? (Save me)
> 
> And yes, my pt.3 gang au is gonna be up soon so do check that up too!
> 
> And BTS reactions requests are open! Feel free to send in any request, like i mention it is my form of apology! 
> 
> -J.L


	4. Curiosity

Here you are waiting for Taehyung in your button-up blouse and a maroon colored jeans at the cafe he wanted to meet. You came earlier than the set timing. It’s not that you are desperate or anything. You are just a punctual person. You decided it would be rude to order without him but your stomach didn’t wish to listen to your rational thinking. You ordered a coffee macchiato for both yourself and him. It’s the best seller here. So it can’t go wrong can it ?

 

You opened up your mathematics lecture notes and start reading it. Hardworking you say. But there are people always better out there. Sipping onto the freshly brewed coffee, you waited patiently until a tap on your shoulders shook you out from the complex math formula you are trying to decipher.

 

There he was, literally glowing under the sunlight that peek through the window. He stood there in a black pullover with a blue jacket draped over and ripped jeans, in his hands, a gucci brown leather clutch. That man was the definition of charm. You almost got a shock and regret walking out your house with minimal make-up and casual clothes.

Did you forget it was a date ?!

 

“Sorry. Did you wait long babe ?” Taehyung placed his hand over yours. And you immediately blushed. Hard.

 

“Nope. I just got here. And i ordered a drink for you, i don’t know if you like it though.” You shrugged.

 

“Anything from you is fine.” He beamed, before whipping out his wallet.

 

“How much?”

 

“Oh it’s okay. My treat.”

 

“As a man, its the least i can do so allow me.” He winks.

 

Taehyung was really a gentleman, save for his flirtatious character, is this man even real ? You questioned. You feel self-conscious now. Does he even like me ? Or is he just being nice ? You don’t know.

 

“Hey. This recent movie “Chasing the dragon” is really good. Want to watch ?“ Taehyung asked, half-munching on his nacho.

 

"Oh. That! Sure. I always wanted to watch it since it was out.” You agreed immediately, without even thinking.

 

“Great! I tot you girls wouldn’t like such action movies. I am impressed.” He smirked.

 

“That stereotype of yours need to change. I always love such action and thriller movies. Even horror.” You straighten your back, proud of it.

 

“You indeed are different. How about romance?” He questioned.

 

“As long as the plot is good. I am fine.” You answered.

 

“Alright then. Our next date lets watch romance!” He flash his box smile. Meanwhile, all you could focus on Was him. Only him.

 

Then it hit you. He just ask you out again. And you are just glad he wanted to go out with you again.

 

-

 

Halfway through the movie, you were freezing to your bones. Well. You rarely felt cold and the pounding rain outside was not helping. Thanks to your ego that stubbornly believe you are never cold, you never had a jacket and you are regretting all your life choices now.

You shakily reach for the popcorn when your chilled hands brush against Taehyung’s warm and big ones.

You didn’t think too much about it but wouldn’t it be nice to hold his hands ? You brush the thought out of your mind when a shadow flittered across you and you immediately felt warmer.

 

Taehyung had got rid of his jacket and draped it across you. He had noticed your freezing self And sacrifice his jacket. You look towards him and he acted like he didn’t do anything. You focus on his sharp jaw line, his facial features. He just seems perfect.

-

Thinking about your date before, you were smiling while on the way to school. You never knew why people in love can be so happy. And now you understand. Wait. Did you just say love ? Did you fall in love with him already? It will be fine isn’t it. Because who wouldn’t?

 

You were shook out from your thoughts when you heard muffled noises coming from around the corner. Curiosity kills the cat. You were reminded. Unable to contain yourself, you decided to just have a peek.

 

Taehyung was making out with a girl, his distinct figure was easily make out. His warm hands around the girls thighs, lips attached to hers.

 

Did you felt pain ?

 

Curiosity kills the cat. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Here you go. Hopefully i don’t make this series last too long. Anyway! BTS REACTIONS requests are open! Welcome to request. Andand, feed backs are welcomeee! (:
> 
> Oh yes. request for the next member of this series too.
> 
> Side rant: i am paired with a trashy person for a trip, should i still go ? *stress*
> 
> -J.L

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hey i am back with a new series after “closing down” my House of cards. 
> 
> I am wondering if i should make this into a series? ( A continuous story with (y/n) and a few BTS members; something like Save me and House of cards)
> 
> OR
> 
> a one-shot for all members? (Something like lies)
> 
> Do drop me your opinions!
> 
> Feedbacks are welcome too.
> 
> -J.L


End file.
